camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Gracie Summers
}}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" ! colspan="2" style="text-align:left; border:3px solid #BDBDBD; border-radius:10px; background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #7D6E7A 0%, #1A0505 100%); background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0, #7D6E7A), color-stop(1, #1A0505)); color: #dcdcdc;" | Her Word Bubble |- | |} |- | }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" ! colspan="2" style="text-align:left; border:3px solid #BDBDBD; border-radius:10px; background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #7D6E7A 0%, #1A0505 100%); background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0, #7D6E7A), color-stop(1, #1A0505)); color: #dcdcdc;" | Personality |- | style="width:100%; font-weight:bold;text-align:center; background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #7D6E7A 0%, #1A0505 100%); background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0, #7D6E7A), color-stop(1, #1A0505)); border-radius:10px; border: 2px solid #BDBDBD; color:#dcdcdc;" |Gracie is unlike her brother. She loves to care for people, and refuses to abuse people for her benefit. She loves to take care of those in pain, while if necessary she will crush those who attempt to hurt her. She is fun loving and will die beside her brother if she has to. |} |- | }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" ! colspan="2" style="text-align:left; border:3px solid #BDBDBD; border-radius:10px; background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #7D6E7A 0%, #1A0505 100%); background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0, #7D6E7A), color-stop(1, #1A0505)); color: #dcdcdc;" | Her History |- | style="width:100%; font-weight:bold;text-align:center; background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #7D6E7A 0%, #1A0505 100%); background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0, #7D6E7A), color-stop(1, #1A0505)); border-radius:10px; border: 2px solid #BDBDBD;" |So it all started like this: Jennifer Aflac and Carl Summers were dating. Yet it just so happened that Jennifer met Ares at a gas station. While on that same day, Jennifer went home with Ares, did some stuff, and, well nine months later she was having a baby. Carl was forgiving of Jennifer, even to the point of playing father for a child that wasn't his. John was the baby's name, and he spent most of his time in a nursery. Upon John's turning four, his sitter was born the same day as he. Carl had gotten together with Melinoe at a pool party. The girl's name was Gracie, yet this child Jennifer chose to take care of. Soon John was five and he was old enough to be sent to a school which taught school as well as various types of martial arts and hand to hand combat. John chose to learn Kung Fu and how to kick box. As John turned nine, Gracie followed and went to learn Kung Fu and Boxing. As John turned 11 and Gracie turned 7. John was walking himself and Gracie home from school as they were tired and didn't feel like jogging the to mile distance to home. As they walked home, they were attacked by a hellhound the size of a mini cooper. To everyone else and an oncoming truck driver, it looked like a mini cooper was slowly chasing the children. Sadly though, the truck driver hit the hellhound, killing the himself and seriously injuring the hellhound, causing it to go back to Tartarus. John and Gracie had jumped out of the ay at the last second, and were both unhurt. John and Gracie finished walking home. Arriving home neither of their parents were home, so John went to the computer after fixing Gracie an after school snack. At the computer John searched for large dogs in google images, but couldn't find anything, so he searched mythological dogs, and he found the hellhound. John showed Gracie and she agreed that it looked the same. The next day a married couple moved into the house next door. Those neighbors often cared for John and Gracie while Carl and Jennifer weren't home. Then one day, thieves came and ransacked the house, killing Jennifer and Carl while the children were at school. John and Gracie came him in Mr. and Mrs. Sanders car. They, the neighbors explained what had happened to the parent . The sanders adopted the children. A few years later and many monster attacks later, John was 14 and Gracie was 10, the Sanders moved to New York. The Sanders had explained that they themselves were demigods and that they were ready to die for John and Gracie. During the car ride to New York, Gracie asked why the Sanders had armor and weapons. Greg Sanders answered that the weapons and armor were incase of monster attacks and that they would be getting their own armor. Many monster fights later, John was about to turn 20 and Gracie was almost about to turn 16, the Sanders decided that the two children had had enough training and school. So Gracie and John were sent to Camp Half Blood. Before the children left, the Sanders graced the children with a set of armor for each, as well as a myriad of weapons and a silver Ford Fusion to share. Mrs. Sanders provided each of the children with two bracelets. One to let the other know if they were in any kind of pain, while the other bracelet let the children not have to be wary of monsters while they travelled outside of camp... |} |- | }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" ! colspan="2" style="text-align:left; border:3px solid #BDBDBD; border-radius:10px; background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #7D6E7A 0%, #1A0505 100%); background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0, #7D6E7A), color-stop(1, #1A0505)); color: #dcdcdc;" | Gracie's Armor and Weapons |- | style="width:100%; font-weight:bold;text-align:center; background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #7D6E7A 0%, #1A0505 100%); background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0, #7D6E7A), color-stop(1, #1A0505)); border-radius:10px; border: 2px solid #BDBDBD; color:#dcdcdc;" | Gracie-Summers-Armor-Word-Bubble.png File:Gracie-Summers-Axe.png|one of her two axes. File:Gracie-Summers-Arrows-1.png|arrow and quiver number one File:Gracie-Summers-Bow-1.png|bow number one File:SteelArrow_SK.png|arrow and quiver number 2 File:Gracie-Summers-Bow-2.png|bow number two |} |- | }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" ! colspan="2" style="text-align:left; border:3px solid #BDBDBD; border-radius:10px; background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #7D6E7A 0%, #1A0505 100%); background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0, #7D6E7A), color-stop(1, #1A0505)); color: #dcdcdc;" | Gracie's Looks |- | style="width:100%; font-weight:bold;text-align:center; background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #7D6E7A 0%, #1A0505 100%); background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0, #7D6E7A), color-stop(1, #1A0505)); border-radius:10px; border: 2px solid #BDBDBD; color:#dcdcdc;" | Gracie-Summers-2.png Gracie-Summers-1.png Gracie-Summers-Word-Bubble.png |} |} Category:Lauren Oberlin Category:Gracie Category:Summers Category:Avingnon Category:Characters Not at Camp